bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey Lagarto
Rey Lagarto is the 6th Fraccion of the Primera Legion and the current leader of the Primera Exequias. Appearance Rey is a youthful figure as far as appearance is concerned. He stands at six-foot three-inches tall and weighing in at 189 lbs with jet black hair that flares out around his head with a few bangs gently framing his face. He is usually seen in a crisp, fitted suit that hugs his muscular figure leaving no illusions of his phsyical strength. Also he can be seen smoking frequently, both cigars and cigarettes and sometimes an electronic cigarette. Lastly, his eyes are a very deep brown color that under the right light appears to be red with dark flecks and his mask remnant usually sets upon his head like a crown in the form of a raven's face. Personality Rey is something of a bi-polar individual with rapid mood swings and erratic behaviors but also able to be a very pleasnt individual. He tends to give in to his demons and simply lets his bloodlust out rather than holding back his anger and destroying his psyche in the long run. He mantains a keen sense of humour spanning multiple subjects but most notably snide jokes about sexuality or allusions to such frivolous subjects. He also takes in account to hwo others see him and due to his history he maintians a slight aura of chivalry when not giving into his basest Hollow instincts. Currently he lives in the past, pursuing Luna, the Primera Espada, as a lover because of their betrothal in his human life. History Rey was once a 16th century crown prince and a bount under the name of Albrecht. As Albrecht he was set in an arranged marriage with Franziska(Luna) which was never actually fuffilled after an incident in which Franziska's father killed her and Albrecht killed him. The hollow form of Franziska's father, Hidalgo, was the one that ended Rey's existance as a bount in a long, drawn out fight, but he was not the hollow to consume Rey. Lying defeated on the lawn of a burning estate belonging to Franziska's family Rey was consumed by a Menos Grande while merged with his doll Kichigai, plunging into the depth of Hueco Mundo. As per usual, Rey's memories had been lost but his dominant presence in the mind of the Menos Grande pushed through in its evoluton to Adjuchas class, giving it personalty and shape. As an adjuchas he retained a humanoid shape and developed a superior intellect from goign to the Human World for extended periods of time and observing other humans, learning science in all it's forms for hundreds of years while still consuming other Hollows. When in Hueco Mundo he conducted small experiments in a carved out, cavernous quartz tree in the Menos Forest which he called home. His abilities concerned a special form of Cero that could freeze what it came in contact with as opposed to burning it, these unique abilities in an adjuchas perked the interest of the Primera Legion, most notably Rey's previously betrothed Luna. Soon he found himself among the confiens of Las Noches until he was demasked. After his demasking, Rey trained incessantly in the use of Cero, becoming a potent wielder of the Hollow technique, refining it and modifying it. His Ressreccion was that of a blue-skinned humanoid with some control over the climate more specifically able to create blizzards and freeze terrain. Rey had progressed through the Numero ranks until he reached 7th Seat and became the Exequias leader in which he assembled a small squad of Primea warriros, though no mission were assign to this particular group. By this time Rey had also been adopted by Luna Izquierdo and Daniru Kuroshiro as a child of their own, though this would dissolve in a serious lab incident in which Rey recovered his memories as a bount. This accquisiton occured at the same time of Luna's 'death' and rebirth into Nocturna. With his memories of being a bount, he confessed to Nocturna sending his relations with her and Daniru into a spiral of consequential events. Rey had also gone through a metamorphosis when the spirit of his doll, Kichigai, which had been long sealed away in his psyche threatened to take over his body and mind. He fought in a blank, white slate of an inner-world similar to a Vizard's standoff with their inner-hollow. Rey swiftly disabled Kichgai and removed her jaw in a vulgar display of power, a symbolistic silencing of the other spirit residing in Rey's body due to being consumed while merged. Rey's new abilities resembled that of the fabled Cupid, able to facilitate 'love'. But not between two other individuals but luring another to fall in love with himself. He wielded a bow and his bow techniques resembled that of a Quincy, though when released his bow was traded off in favor of heavy armor and a large greatsword. He had accquired Segunda Etapa but quickly lost the ability to enter it due to internal conflict with Kichigai which somewhat surpressed his powers. With time he had continued his attempts to seduce Nocturna eventually using his Ressureccion to facilitate the illusion that he was Daniru Kuroshiro, her husband, and he bedded her. The result being one half of a set of twins, Apollon, a red-haired boy remsembling both Rey and Nocturna in appearance while the other child resembles Daniru with white hair. Despite it never beign tested, Daniru and Luna had eventually acknowledged that Apollon was Rey's son and that the girl was Daniru's child. Through this the controversy of Luna's and Rey's relationship increased including the friction between Daniru and Rey. Soon after this Rey had gone on a journey of self-exile, more as a mechanism to escape his problems in Las Noches as opposed to confronting them head on. During this self imposed exile, Rey had retrieved the relic that was his old doll's sealed form, a flintlock pistol. Soon after he accquired it, he sealed the fragments that remained of Kichigai within it, sparing himself of the risk of Kichigai taking over. Near the end of his exile the pistol was stolen from his temporary home in the Human World by an un-named and un-seated Shinigami of the 12th Dvision who utilized advanced espionage equipment to accquire Kichigai's sealed form. The consequences were erractic....Kichgai had been un-sealed and had begun to consumed to Shinigami inducing Hollowfication and rendering the Shinigami, a Vizard. Rey took it upon himself to hunt this Vizard before Kichigai could get to powerful using the Vizard's form and destroy everything Rey had. The resulting battle ended in Rey consuming the Vizard at the cost of all his limbs. They were either amputated by the Vizard or too far gone to repair with surgery. With the help of Celariana Devareux, the Primera's Head Fraccion, Rey's limbs were replaced with several cybernetic prostheses that were construced according to designs found in Rey's personal journal and his exile was ended. Thoguh Kichigai's presence welled up inside him and his power was sealed into his new limbs. Rey had lost his 'Cupid' abilities in favor of abilities that transformed his cybernetic limbs into deadly weapons with his release being the form of a fifty foot tall, eighty tonne mecha suit armed with a large rectangular shield and a cannon. As time went on, Kichigai's grip pulled tighter on Rey's body and thoughts, greatly straining his persoanl relationships with everone around him to the extent of attacking allies. By now Rey was usually sleepless and drained, a man lost beyond belief and left in the trash like a broken toy. He needed a way to purge himself of Kichigai permanently, even if it meant replacing Kichigai. Rey found this replacement in Daedalus a Vasto Lorde Menos in the form of a fifteen foot tall knight clad in armor made form a dark steel alloy which also wielded a massive greatsword. In another science experiment Rey and Daedalus were fused and bonded together using a highly volatile and dangerous process which could have resulted in the death of both entities. But the experiment was a success, granting Rey his current physical form and release. Rey Lagarto